A failed attempt at happiness
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ron has had his eye set on Hermione Granger since he met her. When he attempts to tell her, he finds that he has lost her yet again. Who is this mystery man? Why does Harry go along with all of this? The rating is probably too much but oh well...


What was the one thing that Ronald Weasley always wanted from life? A kiss from the most beautiful girl he knew, and she just so happened to be his best friend; Hermione Granger. He had been planning this for weeks, how he was going to greet her for dinner and kiss her in front of everyone… and if he had been less absorbed in his planning, he would have noticed her acting rather strangely around him.

The day had finally come, and he was really nervous. He kept a mint in his pocket and used it only five minutes before she was slated to enter the hall. Harry was shifting around in his seat nervously because he knew why this whole charade wouldn't work. He and Hermione had really stopped confiding in Ron, because he tended to not be the best secret keeper.

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall. She was 5'8" with lots of chestnut ringlets cascading down her back. Her caramel eyes were piercing to everyone but her special someone and Harry of course. She really had turned into quite a beautiful woman… and she was still a force to be reckoned with when it came to magic… even Harry didn't dare cross her. Her best dueling partner still was Severus Snape, the formidable but very helpful potions professor.

She walked down to the Gryffindor table, ready to tell Ron that she wasn't going to be sitting there anymore because she was going to be sitting with her boyfriend at his house table. Since Harry was her only friend in Gryffindor at the moment, she was more welcomed and felt more comfortable at his house table. Ron stood up and smiled real big when he saw her. She was smiling back, or at least he thought she was smiling for him.

He reached out for her and leaned in for a kiss but she shoved him back, looking disgusted. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, brushing any trace of him off of herself.

"I thought…" he began, gesturing between himself and the brown-haired witch. "I thought we had something… I've liked you for ages."

"Wow," was all she could say. "I have to say that's pretty pathetic. Ages? Really? I have found someone who hasn't taken ages to get me. In fact, that's what I actually came over to tell you. I am going to be sitting at his table for the rest of the year. I feel so much more comfortable over there than here. And Harry agrees with me. But I think he might be sitting over there today as well." She looked pointedly at Harry and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright," he sighed. He knew it was inevitable. Hermione had been trying to get him together with Millicent for ages. They liked each other and were too stubborn to do anything about it. Harry got up and they walked their way around to the Slytherin table. Hermione plopped down next to her boyfriend of a few months and kissed him thoroughly, making sure that Ron as well as the rest of the Great Hall saw her kissing Blaise Zabini. Harry took his seat next to Millicent and smiled at her. Contrary to everyone's believe, Millicent may have been tall (about the same height as Harry) but she was rather thin and really likable once you got to know her.

Ron stood where she had left him and had his mouth agape. He couldn't believe his life had given up on him and gone to the Slytherin side. Professor Dumbledore looked out at the scene and couldn't be happier. He wanted his two favorite students to be happy. Ron had always been a day late or a sickle short for everything in his life, why change things now?

**A/N: So here's something I wrote my first official day at college. I woke up early to wait for my room mate to move in but I got bored so I decided to write something that had been in my head for quite some time now, and I was just too lazy to type it up. I hope you enjoyed. Not that I don't like Ron, but sometimes he just seems like too much of an oaf to be with Hermione. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
